


Hurricanes

by taurussieben



Series: In the space between worlds [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: Sometimes Magnus dreamed...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: In the space between worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidkickflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/gifts).



> Title from Dido "Hurricanes".

Sometimes Magnus dreamed, about darkness and flames, cruel eyes and terrifying power. When he woke, there would be arms and fingers and soft words. Today the darkness stayed, no one chasing the demons away. He blinked and rolled out of the bed, sleep lost for the night. Contemplating coffee or a stiff drink, his phone rang.

“Miss you.”

“How long till you come home?”

A knock at the door.

“Now.” Followed by soft laughter.

Sometimes Magnus dreamed, about darkness and flames, cruel eyes and terrifying power. When he woke, there would be arms and fingers and soft words.

Like today.


End file.
